Nightwalkers
by LyraBaka
Summary: Only the silence marks the path of a ninja. And when he tries to follow it in attempt to retrieve beyblades that were mysteriously stolen, Tyson finds himself immersed in bitter troubles that he never imagined before. Now that he found that these agents of the darkness still exist in the country, what will become of him and his team? KaixOC included.
1. Chapter 1 - Nightfall

The city lights extinguished little by little as the silence in the streets and cold breezes announced the arrival of dawn. A full and red moon nailed in the skies. A rare phenomenon... and, according to ancient mystical tales, sign of bad omens.

An icy drizzle embraced the sleeping city of Tokyo, bringing the only audible sound in the middle of the night. Mostly due to the time, past midnight, the streets were already empty. It was a cold night like any other in the japanese metropolis.

A black cat leaped from the roof to the wall, cranking up some dogs, breaking the silence. Inside one of the houses of that particular street, lights remained lit in one of the bedrooms, denouncing the presence of a sleepless one. The blue haired boy was lying on his _futon_. His hands crossed and clasped behind his nape, bolstering the head, as he gazes silently at the ceiling. Tyson looked like bored – or simply waiting for sleep.

Before sleep arrived, however, the boy was approached by the sound of fast footsteps on the soaked asphalt outside, objects breaking up and then some voices, muffled, but shaken. It seemed like another fight was taking place in the neighborhood – drunk people, maybe. Inside his room, Tyson pretended to ignore the muss in the attempt to sleep, but the noises were growing up out of control and the already short patience of the boy soon fled away, along with his hope of resting.

- What a fuss! What does these guys have in mind to fight in the street at this hour?

He rose up suddenly, putting on his shoes and heading to the stairs, intending to find out what after all was happening outside. He opened the door to the backyard, greeted by a blow of cold wind that pierced his pajamas. Tyson flinched and rubbed himself in attempt to warm up – it was colder than usual. He approached the main door and surprisingly found his grandfather nearby, hidden by the brushes in the darkness.

- Grandpa?

**-** My boy! You should be on bed.

An acid shiver poured over his skin when he heard his grandfather's words. He felt like the old man was right; he felt like, for some reason, his room, under his blankets, was the best place where he should be at the moment. The safest. But he ignored that feeling.

- I was, but these rioters thugs on the street won't let me sleep! – he shouted, as if he wanted whoever was outside to listen. Perhaps noticing the disturbance they were causing, the hooligans would go away.

- Shh, don't fret yourself with this. It seems that something serious is happening, listen.

**-** Huh? Something... serious?

They crept over the wall, using the small holes in it to spy on the street, seeking also to hear what those boys were so much screaming. Suddenly, footsteps, a lot of them, could be heard swiftly travelling across the rooftops, gardens and the streets. A wave of distressed youngs, still wearing his pajamas, came down the street, all of them running in fear. Dark shadows pursued them: people dressed in black and in an oddly manner, wearing masks and scarves on their faces that prevented them from being recognized. Many of them also made their way across the rooftops, skilfully leaping from one to another, taking unexpected shortcuts to surround the boys, and others just stood and watched the stampede, as a real pack of hungry wolves chasing their prey. Soon, the cry of a young boy under persue echoed in the air.

"Beyblade thieves!"

.

.

* * *

**Nightwalkers**

* * *

.

.

Tyson widened his eyes as he heard the scream. Beyblade thieves?! There? He began to assimilate better the facts when two of those criminals dressed in black leaped in front of the crowd and lifted a low rope, almost invisible, in the way of the kids who came running. A successfull trap. Most of them tripped, falling on top of each other. This yielded enough time for the thieves who came down in pursuit to reach them, seizing beyblades from their pockets and hands, and then fleeing across rooftops and grove trails. Anger filled the impetuous champion, who tossed himself towards the kids.

- Tyson, wait! – The grandfather tried to grab his arm, unsuccessful. The nimble boy dodged it.

**-** I need to do something! Stay there, grandpa!

He waved to his grandfather, far away already. Those many kids began to stand up, now calmer, since the thieves had already pilfered what they wanted and dissapeared. Tyson approached a lady who stood on the ground, wounded in the leg.

- Hey! Are you all okay? What was all that? - He crouched beside her, offering his hands to help her get up. In despair, the girl grabbed tighly both the boy's arms and sobbed.

- Those thieves, they... they are ninjas! They took our beyblades!

- Ninjas?! But how could that...

He suddenly stopped talking when he felt a major shadow, immeasurably fast, overpass him from behind like a gust of wind, taking something from him in the process. Tyson sank his hands in his pajamas, searching each pocket, realizing that something was missing.

- Dragoon!

After upraising the girl, he sped off in the same direction that he saw the shadow flee with his beyblade. However, that person's speed was so impressive and surely unreachable, even for the champion. The guy turned in a dark passage between two houses and vanished; Tyson followed him up to the same valley, however, as soon as he bent it, all he found was an empty dead end.

- Come back here with my Dragoon! - He clenched his hands tightly and shouted in the air, having no answer.

**-** Tyson! – Ryu managed to reach him, running to his grandson's side with a noticeable tone of worry. – You reckless boy! Why did you run like that?!

- They took my Dragoon! And everyone's else beyblades!

**-** Tyson, calm down!

- How am I supposed to do that?! I don't even know who these guys are! – Tyson shrieked and land a punch against the wall, angered, unaware that he hurt his hand with that.

- That's why I asked you to not leave the house, my boy. It's late, and you see how dangerous it is! - Granger came closer to his grandson, placing a hand on his head, sinking his fingers in the blue hair for a cuddle. Both already soaked, covered by rainwater. - Let's go home, until the police gets here it is not yet safe. Tomorrow we will call Kenny and search for Dragoon.

...

Morning slowed to arrive for the world trichampion. So far, no newscast nor newspapers had commented about what happened concerning the beyblades theft. Some neighbors were still wandering in circles in the street, looking for any clue that could help to identify the thieves. Unsuccessfully - whoever they were, they acted like a sudden gust of wind: unstoppable, and leaving absolutely no trace. The phone rang. Ryu left the kitchen to answer.

- Granger's house.

**-** _Good morning, Mr. Granger! It's Max. Is Tyson awake already?_

- Hello, Max! Just a moment, I'll call him. – Looking for the boy was not needed. Before long he noticed his saddened grandson coming down the stairs, rubbing his face. Dark circles typical of those who hadn't touched any sleep for the night. - Tyson! It's your friend, Max, on the phone.

**-** Who? Max? – He approached the little table, taking the phone in hurry. - Max!

- _Hey Tyson! What's with the lazy voice, bro? You sound like you didn't slept well._

- Not at all... You will be astonished when you know what happened. – He answered with a large pout that frighten his grandfather.

**-** _And you are scaring me now. What's the matter?_

It took about twenty minutes dedicated for Tyson to report to his friend, describing the scenes that followed last night. Suddenly, he seemed to hear a noise nearby the window, and turned to check... But found nothing but plain glass. He groaned, resuming the conversation on the phone.

- ...so, that's it. When I went for help, they took my Dragoon as well. I'm gonna have breakfast and hurry to find it.

- _Ah, that's it! So, believe me, you guys weren't the only ones who got robbed. I just called Rei and Daichi. Both of 'em and almost everyone in the White Tigers and All Stars also had their beyblades got by some weird thugs dressed in black and everything else, just like you describbed. They also took my Draciel while I was sleeping._

- What?! And what about Kai?

_- Didn't find 'm. All that I know is that Daichi and Rick are raging! Daichi said this: "**AS SOON AS I GET MY STRATA BACK I'LL LEAVE JAPAN! GRAAARH!**"... or so. _

- If I weren't hearing this from you, I wouldn't believe it. We must do something!

**- **_Yeah, but chill man. You got any news from your bro?_

_- _Nope. He didn't show up since BEGA was gone.

- _Alright, so, we have to plan up something and look for more information. Whaddya think about we all gather in your house and scheme something? It will be easier and more fun with everyone together!_

- No problem. When you will be arriving?

**- **_I'm gonna call Rei and try to find Kai, Chief and Daichi. Tomorrow night at most we will be there! Tell your grandpa to make that pasta with mustard that I love so much!_

**- **Leave it to me! I'll be waiting for you.

- _Nice! Cy'a then!_

- See you, pal.

He lowered his head for a moment, thoughtfull, but surrended to a smile. Just wondered how his friend could remain calm and humorous in such critical moments – it was Max, for sure Tyson put the phone back in the table, his visage seemed more relieved after speaking with the blonde. Yawned, slowly, only then noticing the seductive smell pouring from a bowl of cereal in his grandfather's hand.

- Have you finished your call? Your breakfast is gonna get cold.

- Ah, sorry grandpa! – Sat at the table, grabbing the cutlery and filling up his mouth.

**- **I know you are tired since you didn't sleep well, but I want you to come with me to the market after breakfast. It will be good for you to breath some fresh air after what happened.

**-** Yeah... no problem, grandpa.

...

It was past noon. The comercial district was crowded, mostly due to the weekend. To walk between people was difficult, the searing heat as an accomplice. Tyson and Ryu have already finished their shopping and were making their way home, both of them with his arms filled with bags.

- So, grandpa, I forgot to tell you. – A moody Tyson started. – The team is coming to our house. We are gonna figure out everything about these weird thieves and knock their socks until they call for their mothers.

**- **I expected you'd try to do something alike. – He answered with a smile and nice humor. – The house is ready to settle your friend. Are you feeling better?

**-** Yep, thanks grandpa.

- Do you have any clue how to start? Seeing the confusion yesterday, they seem to be quite numerous for a common team, which means more heads to think of hiding places and how to defend against spies. It will not be easy to find them.

**-** Actually... we thought nothing yet.

The chat is interrupted when both of their attentions are dragged by a big crowd steps ahead, blocking the way home through the park. Inside of it, more havoc. Deciding to find out what was happening and, with great difficulty, managing to penetrate through the crowd, they reached the core of the gathering, watching the mess.

- You liar! You stole my beyblade! **– **Two boys were fightning at the center, one of them holding a strong grip into another's collar.

**_To be continued... _**

* * *

_Greetings!_

_This is a translation of one of my stories here on . The original version is in Portuguese language._

_This story contains a lot of ninja culture that existed throughout the history of Japan. Fans of ninjas will problably like it. :D __I'll try to be loyal as much as possible while I try to introduce it into Beyblade's background. At the same time, t__his is NOT an AU. It is my intention to keep Beyblade's background, characters development and canon information as much as possible. _

_It's centered on Bladebreakers, with bare appearance of characters from other teams._

_I'm completely open to criticisms towards my spelling, grammar or any slide I should commit (and I probably will) regarding elements of the story. English is not my native language nor am I fluent on it, so I will probably fail at it too sometimes. Feel free to alert me if I do anything wrong. At the same time, I'd appreciate reviews on what you like, or simply to know who my readers are. I need this motivation to continue engaged in this history._

_Beyblade© Takao Aoki_

_Plot and OCs belongs to me, they will show up in right time. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Will

_Previous chapter..._

_Tyson witnessed the cunning theft of Dragoon and other beyblades led by young and unknown ninjas, never mentioned before. Max told him by phone that other teams who were in Japan also suffered the same theft. The Bladebreakers are on the way to Tokyo to support Tyson and secretly investigate the scandal. Awaiting for them, Tyson and his grandfather go out for shopping and come across a bunch of people on the street. A fight motivated by the beyblades' theft was taking place in there._

* * *

**Chapter II  
****Will**

* * *

- Liar! You stole my beyblade! - The boy shrieked, shaking the other by his collar.

- That's a lie! – The other protested. – It was you who were always jealous of me because I keep beating you and that's why you took my beyblade! Give it back!

- What did you say?!

And soon the two boys at the center of the crowd resumed trading punches and insults, restarting a cycle that has persisted for minutes. Some people did abhor the fight, others simply cheered for one of them, but no one with the initiative to contain the two boys and put an end to that silly wrangle.

- I can't understand anything with all this people screaming my ears off! - Tyson expressed, irritated already by the uproar.

- Oh! They are fighting because of the beyblades. - Informed the old man, way bigger than his grandson, watching what was taking place at the heart of the crowd.

- Well, just when you think things can't get any worse. Take these, grandpa, I'll end this once and for all!

The boy thundered, filled by his spirit, practically shoving his bags on the grandpa's arms. And plunged into the crowd, pulling some people and passing others underneath their legs. He advanced onto boys and separated them, staring at them harshly.

- Whoa, stop! What an ugly thing, to fight in the streets like that!

- Ouch! It was him who began!

- He's lying again! He taunted me! - And back to the duel. They tried, at least, as Tyson held them steadier and the best they could do at the time was stretch their arms toward each other in attempt to make reach.

- Enough, brats! If you don't calm down, the world champion will have to use ignorance!

- "Hah! That's my boy. "- The old Ryu thought, beaming a proud smile on his grandson, crossing his arms as he beheld the unfold of the scene.

Meanwhile, one person in particular, camouflaged amidst the crowd, mindfully watched Tyson, taking advantage of the comotion focused on the boys' disaffection to remain unnoticed. Every act, every word shoved up by the champion was carefully sorbed by the unknown one. The blue-haired boy was being analyzed in deep details without even suspecting it.

Said young boy soon succeeded in calming down the mess. Once the kids regained their peace, the crowd around them gradually dispelled. Both boys already returned to their homes, still grumbling on Tyson's moral lesson. Soon, only Tyson and his grandfather remained at the park, alongside two or three people.

- Children are such troublesome, huh? - He sighed, clapping his hands to get rid of the dust. - I almost had to cast a good spanking on those two.

- Well done, Tyson, you were magnificent! - The grandfather complimented, lying a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

- Thank you, thank you. Now, where's my cap? - With his ego properly inflated, he glanced around, and then bent down to pick up the piece dropped on the floor. - Ah, here it is.

However, as soon as Tyson leaned to catch the cap, a big grayed canine emerged from the bushes. Sly and mischievous, it ran into the boy's back and landed a headbutt just right there, lacking any compassion. This led to a Tyson falling foward and diving into the fountain which graced the square's garden. Apparently satisfied, the animal happilly sat on the edge of the fountain, staring at Ryu with ears erect and shaking tail - as if waiting for a prize!

- Tyson! Are you okay? - Oblivious to how sweet the animal was looking at him, Ryu ran to the same edge, watching his grandson submerge.

- Gasp...! Dammit! What was that? Who pushed me?! - Tyson took his head out of the water and found the defendant sitting right next to his grandfather. A grayed dog, big and strong, extremely beautiful, similar to a wolf. Tyson ignored the danger that the animal could represent and pointed his finger at it. - It was you, you fleabag! Now I'll get you!

- **Suzumaru**! You are causing trouble again! - An unknown female voice overlaid Tyson's, catching his attention.

- Huh? Who...?

When they turned toward the voice, saw a young distressed girl rushing onto them, coming from the same direction from which the animal had appeared. She lowered at its side, scolding it silently. This girl had crimson eyes and and a very long, straight and blonde hair, easily reaching below her hips. A beige and loose dress, seemingly delicate and comfortable. She quickly stood up, walked to the edge of the fountain where Tyson lay still.

- Hey, boy. Are you okay? Come, I'll help you out. - She climbed the stone ledge and extended her hand for the champion.

...

After a few minutes dedicated for the champion to dry himself up and arrange new clothes, a restaurant remote from the city center received the three elements. Tyson, Ryu and the lady took advantage of the place's silence and pleasantness to talk. The chairs and tables were juxtaposed outside from the cafeteria, allowing the presence of Suzumaru.

- I'm sorry for what happened back there in the fountain. My dog is a bit mischievous, likes to knock people down. - She explained, with a subtle and embarassed smile, sitting in front of the two.

- Do not bother yourself anymore, miss, it's okay. You really didn't need to pay for this lunch. - The old Granger replied, satisfied by the girl's manners.

- So... it was you the smart guy who knocked me down in the water, weren't ya? – A stern Tyson muttered, crouched in front of the dog, staring the animal in the eye with a mad expression. Suzumaru tilted his head a little, as if trying to understand what was being told. - You like jokes, huh? You are very brave to dare such a thing!

Offended, the dog just tossed himself again against the boy, knocking him flat on his back and caught his cap. Tyson yelled and shaked his arms in protest. A different noise reached the dog's ears, causing him to retreat and to approach the girl, who had snapped her fingers. He handed the cap to her, receiving a cuddle in return.

And not only because of his obedience, Suzumaru was an animal in many ways capable of drawing attention. Despite his docile and playful behavior, his size and vigor differed him from other pets. He had a large head, his fangs showing up even when keeping his mouth disciplinedly closed. His ears were always raised, even when receiving a cuddle, showing that he was always aware of small sounds around him and ready. He wore a long and gray coat, inviting to cuddle, he could resist the cold well. And, of course, was as strong as a predator. His muscles were rigid, evidenced in his legs and torso where the fur was smaller - overthrowing a human certainly would not require much effort from him.

- Don't mind my dog . - The girl approached Tyson, kneeling beside him and returning his cap willingly. She stared at the boy with a smile. – Please, do forgive us.

- Hmpf! - Tyson turned his face away, returning the cap to his head, covering his bristling blue hair. - Your dog is very rude!

- I'm sorry. After so many problems that you problably went through last night, still you have to bear the antics of a strange's dog... - She muttered, her facial expression slowly losing brightness. She got up, intending to leave them, but was contained by the perplexed question from the champion.

- Problems? You know what happened?

- Everyone knows already. Strangers came last night... and stole the beyblades of the most famous players from the teams that were here in Japan. - Tyson stared carefully as she explained. She turned her face aside, looking strangely sad as her fingers fondled the dog. - Many players are nervous right now, pressing the police. You're the world champion, you may have been their first target. These people are really mean...

- I don't care if they are mean, half mean, somewhat mean, whatever! They won't lose for waiting! Grrr, when I put my hands on the guy who stole my beyblade ... - Smashed his cap between his hands.

The sudden silence and lack of reaction from the girl made Tyson compose himself, looking at her again. They boy's attention was drew by the deep melancholy in her face. She closed her eyes, which were half hidden behind her blonde hair, rather bitter and contemplative. Tyson moved slightly, resting a hand behind his nape and closing one eye, embarrassed.

- Er, um... Did I freak you out? I didn't mean to...

- I.. - She hesitated. And then muttered, wincing between her shoulders. - ...I can take you to their hideout, if you want to.

The offer immediately muted Tyson, both his and his grandfather's eyes widened. They stared at the girl, surprised. No way she seemed to be a dark thief like those.

- ...What? Do you know where it is?

- Indeed, I do. I am a servant, came to buy some food for the next days. But, please, both of you, do keep it secret... - A serious expression, yet insecure, graced her face. - ...Shall they find out that I revealed it, those ninjas are going to judge me as a traitor and I don't know what in hell they would do to me.

- That's something I would never suspect... - He looked at the girl, up and down. She also had no semblance of servant, except for her simple outfit. However, the way in which she seemed frightened instigated Tyson's protective instinct, who forgot the suspicions and inquired her again. - So they are real -ninjas-? And why are you telling me this?

- Because I disagree with what they did! I don't believe it is money what drives them, but whatever the reason they hold to steal, to take those poor boys' beyblades was a cruel attitude and it will only bring trouble, starting with the police. I am only a servant... but perhaps you, Tyson, the world champion, can open their eyes.

- Then take me to them! I must clean out this story!

- In that case, I'll be waiting for you at home, Tyson. - Ryu interrupted them. He stood up and picked up the bags, reading himself to leave.

- Grandpa...

- It's all right, my boy, I know I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to. I trust you, so I know you'll be back as soon as possible. Just be very careful.

- Okay. I will.

- Off to the village, then. - She stood up slowly. Suzumaru promptly followed the move, like a loyal squire. - Those who want to deal with more serious matters should speak directly to the co-leader of the guild. What do you intend to do when we get to the dojo?

- I wanna have a serious talk with this co-leader you said. And if he doesn't return the beyblades, I'll knock out and defeat their leader until they learn their lesson!

The girl grinned softly, amused by the boy's determination. It would be a long afternoon. Tyson had not yet attended to the fact that he didn't even ask her name. Ryu, however, secretly kept his gaze on the girl's back as she walked away with his grandson. And for a moment, glimpsed regret for letting him go...

...

Some hours passed. Tyson, the girl and her dog had crossed a long stone pathway through the woods outside the city, which led to a tree marked by cuts, problably made by a very sharp knife. Or sword. They followed a hidden track behind it, and after a few more minutes, they reached the gates of a giant house, built on ancient japanese molds and triangular roof. Oddly enough, the guards let them pass without any difficulty. And soon they were inside the large monastery.

Tyson was enchanted by the dimensions, features and refinements of that big and old dojo, watching everything carefully as they walked through the yard. And it was enormous, consisting of a unique and beautiful garden. Soon, the first so-called ninjas began to appear, and the boy noticed the loyalty of their suits to those he once saw on drawings and magazines. Dressed in black and with a few pieces of armor, just like the night he barely saw them, but now their faces were uncovered. The ninjas walked by the yard and some of them gazed at the champion like he was an intruder, and the boy returned the frown. But nobody stopped him, just stared and then continued their way, surprising Tyson again. The lady took him to the big house beside the lake, from where screams and noises could be heard. She opened the door. Inside, Tyson could see many boys and girls around his age training martial arts and beybattles, as if it was a big gym.

**- **Excuse me. – The blonde girl entered the training room, asking the others. Tyson did notice how they stopped to listen to her. – Is **Hayate-sensei** around?

**-** "_Hayate? It might be the co-leader._" – Pensou Tyson.

**-** I'm here.

A cold shiver ran through the Tyson's back when he heard a bold voice from behind. He turned quickly, looking at its owner. Said ninja was laying on a futon, sitting in the corner of the room, half covered in its shadows, with his arms and legs crossed, watching the others training. He was a tall one, maybe a little older than his brother Hiro. A black, long and wild hair easily reaches the end of his back. Yellow and piercing eyes, bringing a cold gaze in them. Hayate had amazingly thin traces, easily mistaken for a woman if not due to the frown in his facial expression that guarantee him masculinity and the defined musculature that the young man had for his age. Slender body, typical of someone very fast. He wore a black suit tight on the chest, wide in the legs, sleeveless. His arms were crossed, displaying his biceps and steadily bandaged forearms. A handsome boy - but for Tyson, bizarre. The girl approached him, formally kneeling to him.

- Master Hayate. The boy wants to speak with you.

- "_He just appeared up, like a ghost!_" – A surprised Tyson concluded.

- Who? – The ninja narrowed his eyes as he passed them through Tyson, the only unknown person in the room, with some despise. – This brat? What does this civilian do in our village?

- I got a pretty serious matter to discuss with you, thief! - Tyson stood in front of the girl, noticing her trapped by her bold chief's question. The boy's offense made all the ninjas in the room to pause their training and look fiercely at him. Hayate smiled with the corners of his lips, identifying already what matter the champion problably wanted to bring.

- I... I must leave now. - The girl said, retreating slowly, passing between some ninjas and heading to one of the back doors. She noded to Tyson, keeping her other hand clasped in her chest. - Good luck and take care, Tyson.

- Thank you, ma'am. - He answered with the same nod, and then turned again to Hayate. He was ready to offend him again, but saw the ninja getting up and starting to walk, inaudible, like a shadow.

- Come to my room. - He grunted, seeing how threatening was the gaze that the other ninjas held towards the boy.

...

- Let me get this straight. - In his private office, Hayate sat on his futon with his arms crossed close to his chest and haughty stance. He exchanged glances with the serious Tyson, who was sitting just in front of him, both o them separated by a small tea table. - You had your beyblade "stolen" by one of ours and command me to return it? Don't you think you're rushing your judgment?

- Wht do you mean, "rushing my judgment"? - He clapped his hands onto the table, standing up and fiercely looking to the boss. - You steal others' beyblades and shouts that I am being hasty! Who do you think you are anyway, and with whom do you think you're talking?!

- I reckon that it is you, boy, who are clueless about whom you're talking to, or even about where you are.

The assertive and icy response muted Tyson. He was correct. That girl had said nothing relevant about them.

- This is the **Kage Hyogikai**'s monastery. We are agents, intelligence work performers. And you're Tyson Granger, the proud world league of beyblade champion. - Hayate said indifferently, serene before Tyson's wrath. - Lower your tongue. It's not because you got status that I will not punish you for affronting me in my room.

Tyson got his breath back and calmed down after the brief burst, sitting down again. He sighed.

- Why are you doing this? Stealing beyblades. They mean much more to us than you think.

- Like I said, these are secret matters. We do have a reason, but if I light it up to you, I would have no choice but to arrest you here. The boys and girls you saw earlier are trained to be agents, spies, not thieves. It's all the information I can give.

- Then, when do you intend to return them?!

- Oh, one day. - He grinned cynically.

- Okay, I've realized that we won't bring ourselves to an agreement.

Tyson clenched his fists and stood up again, but this time, he seemed driven by a deep security. This aroused Hayate's curiosity, who frowned, seeing the kid quiet all of a sudden for the first time. Tyson's spirit soon swelled as he took a deep breath and suddenly opened his eyes, pointing his finger to Hayate's face.

- In that case... I challenge your leader to a fight!

Hayate narrowed his eyes, even surprise by the boy's proposal. He tilted his head, looking at him, contemplative for a briefing moment. The silence was excruciating, but Tyson waited for the answer, still keeping his stance.

- ...You want to fight Saya? You are very brave.

**- **Yeah, that's it. If I win, you must return all the beyblades you've stolen so far and let the players alone. No more playing thief around, you understand me?

**- **I see. – He accepted with such formidable and strange confidence. It wasn't him who struggled in returning the beyblades in first place? – And if she wins?

**-** I promise I'll shut it and leave this place.

**-** Quite seductive offer, if you ask me. Your mouth shut do seems to worth any sacrifice. Anyway, you have your chance. Just carry on your promise.

- You may rest assured I'll!

**- **And ready I am.

A soft female voice echoed. And quite familiar to Tyson. The boy turned in the direction whence the voice came, widening his eyes and splitting apart his lips in surprise after seeing whom it belonged. She was leaning against the side door, wearing a suit very similar to Hayate's, but smaller in order for it to fit the female body, and gaps on both sides of her legs. A strange emblem was carved in front of her chest, mirrored in her back. How could it be? It was the same blond girl, the dog's owner, who had brought him to the ninjas' hideout. The maid! She stood in the room for quite a time, watching and listening to the conversation, and he even didn't notice her arrival!

- **Akesato Saya**, Hyogikai's master. - She greeted as she tied her hair into a high ponytail, as if preparing for some action. And stared Tyson in his eyes, emiting such strange feeling that the boy, frozen by surprise, could not yet decipher. – Pleased to meet you, Tyson.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Greetings!_

_I have created a Youtube playlist to share some musics, all of them with tradicional japanese connotation, which inspires me to write this fic, especially when describing the ninja atmosphere. If perhaps someone wants to listen to it while reading, this is the address: playlist?list=PLeaZK7_X9Vm_uUZWQ0UyFRAPk1IprkIiP (Paste this address after Youtube's, since this site won't let me post the full link.)_

_Obviously, but highlighting it anyway, these musics are NOT mine. XD_

_Until next chap!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Confinement

_At least some Kai for ya. xD_

_I've added two more musics to the playlist. My thanks to Slid-San who showed me Okamiden's soundtrack. The musics are awesome and they really do fit!_

_Playlist address: playlist?list=PLeaZK7_X9Vm_uUZWQ0UyFRAPk1IprkIiP (Paste it after Youtube's address. This site won't let me post the full link.)_

* * *

The traffic by the dojo became vivid after breaking news spread that an outsider stood between them and challenged the Grand Master. Curious people headed for the training hall, and a small crowd formed around the two youngs.

The trembling and astonished gaze of Tyson onto the young blonde expressed surprise, but also disappointment. For the first time, he gave in a few minutes to watch and analyze her carefully - something that, if done earlier, could possibly have saved him from the trap.

Saya was a little more taller than himself. Her straight posture denoting elegance and authority that simply did not exist in the fragile maid that she had impersonated. Her new outfit, similar to Hayate's, had the very mark of ninja traditions. A thin metal cuirass was pressing her torso, from belly up to the neck, with the guild emblem carved in white on her chest. Long and back sleeves sprouting with her shoulders until her elbows, compressed again beneath the gauntlets with red strips tighly tied up and covering both the girl's forearms. Her pants were also large and black, nailed at the bottom of her hips by a thin belt, and with holes on both sides of her legs, allowing sight of the naked skin of her thighs flanks. Her black boots held small heels. There was a red strip wrapping her waist over the cuirass, firmly tied up in a knot and its leftovers free to float in the wind. Hayate had a similar strip, but it was gray.

She looked like as dressed for war. Tyson sought any trace of that tenderness which previously dwelled on the maid's face, finding none. For the first time, he felt stupid for being there. Attracted by the enemy and absolutely outnumbered.

- You deceived me! – He thundered, having no answer. This angered him even more. - So, all those pranks from you and your dog were mere playhouse to lure me here!

- Suzumaru is no dog. - She said with an empty smile, leaning her face briefly. - It's a direwolf.

- Argh, more lies! - He rubbed his head, confused and angry, scrunching his hair and cap. – You are worthless all the same!

- Additional motivation for you to fulfill the promise you made... to knock me out. You do remember it, don't you Tyson?

The Master narrowed her eyes, now sporting an arrogant look at the boy. Tyson finally composed himself and smiled, confident and determined.

- Of course! Let's do this. It's almost time for afternoon snack and I don't want to leave Grandpa waiting.

A silent Hayate, clearly discontented, raised an arm and waved to the servants. Two of them approached, handing both fighters their beyblades. Saya glanced at Hayate, glimpsing his mysterious bitterness, but said nothing. Tyson embraced Dragoon with his eyes, relieved after finding his friend safe and intact.

- The battle's object is the return of the beyblades that were removed from the city. - Hayate took the explanations, serious. - Concession or fall of the beyblade brings the blader to defeat. This entire room is your very stage. _Enjoy it._ – He muttered, dry and sarcastic.

He rang the bell, allowing preparations for the clash. Tyson put his hand behind his back, withdrawing the launcher from below his shirt. He loaded the pearly beyblade, pointing it at the enemy. Another servant brought a short sword and offered it to the Master. Once Saya unsheathed it, Tyson noticed that there was a trigger below its grip, certainly the _ninja-to[1]_ was also a launcher. He analyzed her beyblade as well: it was black and the central ring was laminated at its four edges, resembling the shape of a very _shuriken[2]_.

- _"That's it, Dragoon, there is no turning back for them now."_ - Tyson mused, taking a deep breath. Being back in the presence of his beyblade renewed his spirits as his confidence. - _"Let's finish off these ninja's crummy plan and retrieve the beyblades."_

Saya pierced and crossed the sword's blade through her beyblade until it snapped into the hilt. The sub commander hit the bell once again.

- Begin!

- _**"Go shoot!"**_ – The battlecry echoed.

The beyblades were launched at the center of the space which divided the two players, but not immediately clashed. Dragoon took distance when a fragment of its white shell were carved out from it. Tyson immediately noticed that he couldn't directly charge against Saya's beyblade: as soon as it started spinning, the laminated ring turned said beyblade into a real cutting disc, offering fatal risks if Dragoon touched it by any chance without previous calculation. The boy squeezed one eye thoughtfully.

Saya began a series of assaults, of which Tyson was forced to dodge. Black and silver beyblades slid across the training hall with unmatched speed, a shining beam marking their trail.

- Take action, kid. - She hissed, still and with her arms crossed. - Dragoon won't be of any use to me if sliced into pieces.

- Shut up and fight! You are far away from winning! Dragoon!

He called out the beyblade, imbuing strength in it. The increasing noise of gears could be heard and the white beyblade jumped all of a sudden, avoiding a direct hit. It spun in the air and fell, mounting on the black beyblade's top, out of the blades' range.

"_HOOORAY!_" The amused screams from the audience took over the hall and echoed through the gardens of the village. The Master herself opened her eyes and smiled, apparently surprised by the move. For a moment, Tyson forgot the hatred he felt for the thieves and enjoyed, embraced by the heat of the battle as he saw the audience cheering up not only for their Master, but for him as well.

- Is it just me or your students are laughing at your misfortune, Madam Almighty Grand Master? - He joked, tapping his thumb on the tip of his nose, satisfied.

- Of course they are most impressed. - She replied, unshakeable as she was. – Are you not three times world champion? It is the first time we have the opportunity to attend a professional in action, and from so close.

- What do you mean with "first time"? - He bowed his eyebrows, doubt painted all over his face. - You got beyblades, don't ya? Don't you follow the championships?

- Unfortunately, civilian, we do not have time nor will to engage in a petty sport like this one.

The sharp words of hers reached the boy's ears like daggers, ruffling his anger and causing him to remember who his opponents were. Petty sport? If they had no taste for the sport, so why keep their beyblades? And how could one of them face the champion so calmly and gamble something that valuable, after acknowledging her disadvantage and lack of experience?

Before voicing these questions, his distraction was spotted and Tyson got surprised by a clever move from the black beyblade, who threw itself under a low table, with space for only one beyblade to pass. Dragoon crashed into the table, spun on the air and fell back in the center of the hall. Seconds after, Tyson felt a plain wind blowing behind his foot. He checked it only to find a cut in the border of his pants. The black beyblade had "attacked" him and was now returning for a second assault, chasing over the boy. Tyson gulped and threw up his arms, running in circles as he tried to dodge it.

- AIEEE! That's against the rules!

- Watch out, moron! – Hayate widened his eyes and bent back as he saw the boy losing off balance and stumble towards him.

Saya clasped her eyes, awaiting the rumble. Tyson crashed into Hayate and both fell backwards hugging each other.

Meanwhile, two newly arrived youngsters were walking outside, attracted by the din coming from inside the training hall and the euphoric screams from some crowd in there. They stopped where a very few sunrays could penetrate, almost completely hidden amongst the shade of the corridor.

- Who's battling? - Only his tiny silhouette and spiked shape of his hair could be distinguished. His voice was shrill, childish.

- ... The world... world champion... of beyblade... - A ghostly and spooky voice muffled the answer. This one was extremely tall, and despite the large ninja outfit, his wrist, neck and head silhouettes hinted extreme meagerness.

- WHA? - The small one planted a slap onto the other's leg, the most relevant place he could reach. - You better breathe and speak louder and clear, you mummy! I can't hear you.

- Gaaahr...

The tall one opened his mouth, which soon took huge proportions, way larger than an ordinary human mouth could! He took a very deep breath, letting out guttural sounds in the process.

- My apologies, little Sekiya. - And suddenly the cadaverous ninja transformed. His voice tone became sensually fluid and melodious, and more flesh could be seen over his shadow. - This servant of Hyogikai humbly intended to inform that the challenger inside the training hall is the world champion of Beyblade.

- Keh! Came for the beyblades we've taken, for sure. - The little one scratched his nose with his forefinger, resting the other hand on his waist. – He surely got some guts to come here and disturb us, don't you think, Iruga?

- Sekiya... bad mannered...

- Gasp! - Sekiya stumbled, startled by that monstrous tone and appearance again.

- Sekiya... - He paused briefly. - ...should investigate... the champion. Family and... f-friends.

- Oh? – That sudden idea surprised Sekiya. He rested both hands behind his nape. - ...Why, not a bad idea, mummy. I'll find out more about him.

...

Back to the training hall, Hayate tossed Tyson back to the middle of the room before sitting down and crossing his arms again, outraged by the trampling. The champion "bounced" on the floor, sat down and rebuilt himself quickly, recatching the focus on the combat. Dragoon and the black beyblade were spinning before their guardians, facing each other.

- So sorry, Hayate-san. - Saya smiled shyly to her second-in-charge with one hand behind her head. Ignored, she sighed, then turned back to the challenger. – Tyson. You seem uncomfortable.

- Whaddya mean, "uncomfortable"? - The boy pointed his finger to the Master's nose. - What you did was terrible and unfair! Attacking the player is against the rules!

- Then voice your concession, if our methods bother you so.

_"Concession or fall of the beyblade brings the blader to defeat."_

Hayate's words at the beggining of the battle echoed through Tyson's mind once he heard the shrewd answer from the Master. His eyes widened, as if realizing something. Concession or fall of the beyblade - these were the only rules elicited by the chief. That was a village of ninjas, isolated and very different in morals from the place which the boy was accustomed to. The city rules had no effect there, and of course this also included beybattles. And was Saya trying to force him to resign? What in hell this cunning woman had in mind?

- Not yet! - He shouted.

- "_You were so right about him... Mr. Dickenson._"- Strangely, Saya smiled at Tyson.

- It's the beyblades of my friends and all the dreams of this game that are at risk here... - He continued, determined. - No way I'll let you manipulate me and get away with it. You can cheat at your will! You wanna make me give up, but I won't! That's dirt! You are dirty all the same! Do you hear me?!

A haunting silence fell upon the dojo. The audience, once euphoric, grew dull and cold, turning entirely to Tyson as his offensive words spread. However, nobody reacted.

But Saya frowned and narrowed her eyes, like those of a lioness. Tyson sipped a morbid coldness from her expression and for the first time, felt really threatened. Slowly she changed her position with the ninja-to: held it one-handed, bringing it behind her back so that Tyson was no longer able to see it. She arched the other arm in front of her chest.

- "This stance is... "- Hayate widened his eyes, recognizing those moves. - "...Tyson! No! He's in... "

- Insolent brat. - She bent foward her torso, as if preparing for an impulse. - Honor the very time I squeezed to meet your ridiculous challenge and finish it.

- Meh, don't you think you can scare me just because you shifted that tiny sword. - He smirked, slamming a closed fist onto his chest. - This time, I won't hold my strength. Are you ready? Take that!

"_**Dragoon!**__"_

"_**Nagakura.**__"_

Both bit-beasts emerged from their rings, their images filled the air of the large training hall. Dragoon, the big blue dragon, laced Nagakura, the red samurai blindfolded by a monstrous mask. Dragoon charged a powerful gust of wind that would send Nagakura flying, making it vulnerable for a final blow.

However, Tyson's sight suddenly became red, making it impossible for him to finish the attack.

He widened his eyes as he saw the mighty red shadow tearing the air towards him, covering him then. Afterwards, all he could feel was the back of the cold blade sinking into his torso. The blue haired boy lost his breath and spitted a small amount of blood. Nagakura had dodged Dragoon's tornado and attacked, not the white beyblade, but its very master. The strenght applied by the bit-beast lacked any mercy and sent Tyson flying. The boy crashed his back against the wooden wall of the training hall, destroying it and being projected beyond the garden. He collided into the grass and skidded a little, scaring the female servants who were collecting water from the well.

With its master's spirit unable to keep control, Dragoon stopped spinning and fell. Saya, whose moves with the ninja-to the bit-beast mimicked, turned on her back, sheathing the sword and returning it to the servant.

Hayate made haste as he stood up, leapt over the groove left on the wall and rushed to Tyson's side – this one inert on the grass, with arms open. The sub chief crouched beside him, checking the damages: the boy's shirt was no more, revealing the perfect red and purple trail left on his chest. If it hadn't been for Saya to command her bit-beast to use the blind side of the blade, the kid would have been surely split in two.

**- **Tyson? – Hayate gently lifted his head.

- ...gasp... – A choking groan of pain. The boy pulled the air in despair, having trouble to breath and feeling the bitter taste of iron inside his mouth.

**- **It's over, Tyson. You can't continue.

**-** No... I... I need to... - The boy gathered what was left of his strength to lift a trembling hand, taking grip on Hayate's collar.– She... She cheated...

- O' naive boy, blinded by the Dragoon's shine. – The crowd that took form around the injured boy made way as the Master approached. - I attacked you once, and yet you kept losing awareness of your guard.

- To attack the player... is against any rules... – He gasped deeply. Consciousness slowly wanting to leave him.

- Rules! – A terrible and cynical grin filled the red lips. – Not yet realized, have you? We are ninjas. It's been a long time since we started to follow our own rules, civilian.

Tyson flinched, physically unable to respond. He tried to get up, obstructed by the strong arm of Hayate, who pinned him lying with little effort. Said ninja sighed, apparently confused as the champion himself, watching the Master kidnapping Dragoon from the floor.

- Your orders, sir.

- Have a bedroom and new clothes ready for him. - The resolute and icy tone of the ninja filled the ears of the silent crowd. A shy drizzle began to fall, shaking the lawn. - Now that he knows where our hideout is located and recognizes each of our faces, we cannot allow him to go out and spread this information. He'll be arrested here until he no longer represents a threat.

**-** But.. why!... why did you bring me here?! – The boy opened his eyes enough to see Saya turning her back to him. She walked away, taking Dragoon with her. He struggled. - Come back! Hayate! You know my reasons, will you allow that!?

- Forgive me, Tyson... – He answered with a whisper and bitter eyes. Hayate also had to follow orders, unable to interpose or contradict an immediate command from the Grand Master. But he swallowed this explanation, sure the boy wouldn't understand and only get more pissed.

**-** Dammit! - Tyson tried to get up but his legs betrayed him. He touched his wound, feeling the deep trail burning in his chest. – It hurts...

- Hang in there. You received an applied technique, move the less you can. - The ninja helped him, bolstering his arm around his neck. - I'll take you to the infirmary and then to your bedroom. There is no reason to send you to our dungeons as long as you don't try to escape.

...

22h was about to come. The old man was still awake, sweeping the yard as a manner of distraction since the anguish of waiting prevented him from falling asleep. A heavy wind blew away the leaves and Mr. Granger stopped sweeping, glimpsing the gate of his house. And again, no sign of _him_.

- He's late. - Complained, then stared at the skies, seeing the stars vanishing from the firmament. Rain was coming. – I wonder if something happened...

The worry made him oblivious to the surroundings. An unnoticed figure, carefully cloaked in the shadows inside the yard, watched and listened to the old man's words. The boy left as he walked to the back of the house, jumping over the fence, infallible in his discretion. Fell in an alley between the houses and soon he reached the streets. The cold wind waved his white scarf. He walked a few steps ahead before hearing voices and footsteps approaching him from behind.

- Are you Kai Hiwatari? - There were about five of them, all dressed in black.

- And if I am?

- We came to seize Dranzer. - Another one replied. Immediately, several shurikens previously hidden inside the gauntlet emerged through his fingers. - Stand still and you shall not be harmed.

- In your dreams! - Kai smirked at their petulance. - What makes you think that I would hand over my Dranzer?

**-** A little bit of sanity, maybe! Let's get him!

As the order was sent, the ninjas broke up onto his direction and the boy also began to run, starting a chase. Kai turned a corner, chalking up a blind alley. He jumped up onto the giant trash bins and then over the fence, reaching another deserted street beyond the alley. And so did the ninjas, but without the aid of the bins - they just jumped over the fence. As the two toned haired boy ran down the sidewalk, he tried to figure out a way to foil those stubborn thieves, but the sound of the wind rapidly approaching his back woke him from his thoughts. Glacing back over his own shoulder, he glimpsed them coming toward him at full speed, each one holding an end of a net that would certainly serve to arrest him. And they were approaching fast, as if having three times his speed. He had to do something. Kai placed his hand behind his shirt, pulling out his purple beyblade and launcher. A little unsure at first, fearing that the upcoming action would only give the thieves what they wanted. But then he slowed, turning his front to the ninjas.

**-** **Go, Dranzer**!

The flaming beyblade was shot towards the ninjas. Dranzer pierced across the net, spreading fire through its strings and soon it was reduced to ashes. This was also useful to confuse and slow down the thieves - but also, to irritate them. Kai tasted victory for a brief moment and smiled at their misfortune, but soon was startled by the rain of "knives" that fell upon him, hurled by them. He dodged it by jumping to the side, feeling one single scratch on his cheek. Kai grabbed back his beyblade and slipped a thumb on his face, noticing a red stain on it. He gritted his teeth, angry with the fear that suddenly embraced him as he realized that they were willing to do anything in order to fulfill their task. The ninjas broke off again towards him and Kai ran, this time doving into the avenue. He sewed the traffic and hurried to a crowded restaurant. When the ninjas reached the avenue, they found the boy already inside the restaurant, sitting in a chair close to the window, staring at them with a victorious grin.

**-** He managed to escape again. – One of them muttered, stretching out an arm in front of the others, holding them. - He knows we can't go in there because we would be spotted by the civilians. Let's go back to the dojo.

...

- You didn't answer the question I asked you, Grand Master. What is that civilian doing in our village?

A peaceful discussion took place in the commander's room. Saya and Hayate were sitting facing each other, divided by a low table which sustained a pot of tea. The open window allowed the icy wind to enter the room without any reservations, carrying both blonde and black hair.

- Saya! - Hayate shouted, angered by the lack of response. Angered by the sudden mystery that took over the Master's actions in the last past days. - Why did you bring him here, if you would not let him leave in first place?! The **Ozumu** will not mind if we take a hostage.

**-** He is no hostage, Hayate-san. – She answered calmly with her eyes closed, taking a sip of tea. - ...I have faith that he can help us.

**-** How would him? He's just a civilian!

A noise from the sliding door attracted glances from both the chiefs. A servant entered the room, clasping her hands in front of her body and bending down in a respectful curtsy.

- Sorry to disturb you, Master, Hayate-sensei. The representative of the group which was dispatched hours ago for the beyblade Dranzer is back.

- Thank you, let them in. - Hayate, once again calm, nodded.

The servant left the room, giving space to said group of ninjas as they entered. They approached the two leaders, knelt and bowed before them. Saya noticed the physical distress that was taking over them.

- So? - Hayate narrowed his eyes, impatiently.

- My lord, we once again failed to bring Dranzer. Its owner is very clever, he seems to know our weaknesses. I'll willingly take punishment for my continued failure.

- It's okay. Dine and rest. - Saya nodded, bringing them relief.

- What are you planning? - Hayate inquired her.

- I want all the beyblades of those famous players to be restrained here, including Dranzer. I'll send one of our finest to get it. - She answered, then addressed herself again to the other ninja. - When you leave, could you please call **Akimoto**? You can find her in the...

- _I'm here, Master._ - A new breeze entered the window, bringing a delicate voice, ringing from the roof.

- **Ling?** - The Grand Master looked up, staring at the ceiling. - ...Stalking the head's office during a meeting with the sub-head? You grew bold, as I see.

- _I was just vigilant. I can't help but worry about your safety since... well, that incident..._ - She muttered with some sorrow. The long black haired ninja was sitting on the roof, hugging one leg by her chest as midnight blue eyes gazed at the full moon. – _Forgive me..._

- Feh. What could possibly happen to me? Hayate is here. - Akesato smirked, accepting defeat. It was her fault and her alone, to let distraction numb her awareness. She always taught that to her students. - We talk about it later, Akimoto. I have a quest for you.

- _Yes?_

**- **I want you to bring Dranzer,a fire beyblade owned by a young boy named Kai. He is... – deceiving? - ...troubling every agent I send.

_- Oh! Voltaire's grandson. I know who he is._

**-** Can you do it for us?

**- **_I'll try. _

She finally emerged from the darkness, falling from the roof over the window's railing. She approached the small team which returned with bad news and some of them shrank in embarrassment. One of them, however, raised his head to stare at her as he felt a warm touch on his shoulder.

- So... Please tell me everything that happened. - She asked, with a soft smile.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**(1) Ninja-to:**__ A tipical piece of ninja weaponry. It's a sword whose blade is a little smaller than that of a common katana._

_**(2) **__**Shuriken**__: The famous "ninja stars". It's a blade with four or five edges, made to be hurled. Saya likes to put it on traitors' coffee. =X_


	4. Chapter 4 - Intruder

_Due to the morbid lack of feedback, I can only assume that this fic goes indiferent, thus __this is the last chapter I'll be putting effort to translate for now. The original version in pt continues though, as it seems to be far more well received._

_If I had any readers hidden out there, please forgive me. =(_

___Playlist address: playlist?list=PLeaZK7_X9Vm_uUZWQ0UyFRAPk1IprkIiP (Paste it after Youtube's address. This site won't let me post the full link.)_

* * *

**- **What?! – Max quickly stood up, pressing his hand onto the table's surface. – Tyson left home by noon and hasn't returned yet?

It had been some time since the beybladers and close friends had arrived at Tyson's house, as agreed earlier by phone. Ryu promptly received them, however, the worrying news brought by the old man made the young group forget even to settle themselves properly. At that moment, the main members of the White Tigers and All Stars were gathered in the room, all seated on the floor, forming a circle around Granger.

**- **That's right, Maxie. I'm afraid that something has happened to my boy... - Granger replied, eyes closed and crestfallen.

**- **That's really weird. – Rei, with his arms crossed and his gaze fixed at the ceiling. – Usually he wouldn't lose dinner or bedtime...

**- **He's an empty-headed, he problably got lost in the city! – Hilary sneered.

**-** People, it's Tyson we are talking about! He must be okay, problably stopped by somewhere else before getting home. – Mariah tried to pacify the tempers.

- Mr. Granger, what happened last time you saw Tyson? - Lee asked.

**- **Well... – The old man crossed his arms, bolstering his chin in one hand as if it helped him to remember. – We had met this girl. She seemed scared and helpless, so my boy wanted to help her. She said she would take my boy to the beyblades' thieves hideout.

- WHAT?! - A surprised cry shook the walls.

Meanwhile, a small figure was standing on a thick branch of a tree that graced the backyard, hidden amongst the leaves. The spiky red haired little ninja had his blue gaze fixed at the window and his acute ears listening to the ongoing dialogue within the house.

- So, these are his friends... – Muttered to himself, beholding them beyond the window's glass plate. - Bunch of brats! I've seen those cockroaches before on television several times. They are the White Tigers and the All Stars beybladers.

He sat on the branch, pulling the small backpack he was carrying, filled with clothes he would wear when mingled amongst civilians, a disguise of some sorts. For any ninja, especially a Hyogikai one, to be spotted by civilians while wearing the ninja suit or to expose his identity was a grave offense, punishable by dreadful sanctions that would guarantee the transgressor to never forget that rule anymore.

**- **Heh, it's time to pay them a hearty visit.

After making sure no one was watching, the kid jumped from the tree onto the wall and walked over it to the front of the house. Inside the living room, Rei's ears shook slightly before the boy's face suddenly turned towards the window.

- What's the matter, Rei? – Mariah, sitting right next to him, asked.

- Huh... nah, it's nothing. I thought I heard something.

Then the doorbell rang. Everyone quickly stood up, unconsciously driven by hope and anxiety. Mr. Granger rushed against the door, abruptly opened it and stuck his head out.

- WE NEED TO TALK!

- AH-YA! – The little man beyond the door startled himself and put himself in Karate stance.

- Ohhh... - Granger saddened after noticing the kid, exhaling all the air retained in his lungs. - I'm sorry, my boy, I was hoping for someone else...

- Gulp... It's okay. - He quickly composed himself, with a broad smile and a hand behind his head. - Sorry knocking on you door so late, Ol... Sir!

- It's okay. Can I help you?

- So! Weren't you looking for a house assistant?

- House assistant? – Ryu checked the piece of paper that the boy handed over him and remembered; it was the very note which he had posted some time ago on the plaza's bulletin board.

**-** Well, I want to apply. I have this free gap between some classes in school and I would like to work!

**- **OH! Come in, boy! – The old man invited and thus the boy did, smiling lively. The door had been closed and the newcomer guided through the living room where the others were gathered and still awaiting news. – Guys, this little man over here just came for the house assistant's job. With your excuse, I'll show him the house.

Every single person in the room looked at each other and a plural, dispirited sigh could be heard as Tyson was still nowhere to be seen. Thus they sat down again, recasting the circle. Daichi, of course, did notice a most substantial detail.

- He's my spat copy! – Thundered, and pointed out his finger to the fresh assistant's nose.

- In your dreams! You're so, so, sooo ugly that my teeth ache. - The another red-haired child hissed back, frantically waving a hand.

- UGLY?! You sassy! I'm the most beautiful guy in this room!

- How charming... – Hilary, Mariah and Emilly tediously muttered, their heads sustained in their respective hands.

- Hahaha! The girls seem to disagree, shrimp head!

- Shut up, bottle cap!

- Grrr!

- Ohh, I see you have already befriended each other! – Granger showed a wide smile as he grabbed the newcomer in mid air, frustrating a flying kick attempt. – Come, I'll show you the house! What's your name, boy?

- I'm **Sekiya**, sir!

...

**- **Where... am I?

He slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again right away, feeling a little uncomfortable with the rustle of crickets and the moonlight piercing his slumbering face. A failed attempt to move and he felt his very bones hardened, numb. Though, a soft surface was embracing his back. His bed? Was he back home? Or were all those awful events nothing but a nasty nightmare? He dared opening his eyes to make sure.

The blue-haired lad found himself inside a closed bedroom of sanded and polished wooden walls. A typical room of old dojos, as the very one he lived in - for his transient joy, since he soon noticed the small furniture that did not belong to his house. He was lying on a futon, embraced by light white sheets. Instead of his usual sportive clothes, a white set consisting of Hakama and Gi found perfect match in the boy's body. He startled himself and quickly sat up – an abrupt move properly punished by a sudden sharp pain in his chest, which invited him to touch the area. Long bandages were wrapping tightly most of his thorax.

- Ow, it hurts...

**-** You finally woke up.

**-** WAH! – He screamed first, then turned to see the other lad that was sitting on a dark edge of the room. – Hayate!

**-** Your wounds are still a bit sore. Don't worry, it's temporary.

Tyson gritted his teeth, angered by the sub-commander's sight. All his pain went blank when the champion threw himself onto Hayate's neck, grabbing the ninja's collar ferociously.

- What have you done to me?! Where am I? Answer me!

The black haired lad smirked, staring at the outraging boy as if the very anger pouring from his eyes actually did amuse him. Nevertheless, he grabbed the outsider's left fist and mercilessly pressed its nerve. Tyson felt his fingers unwittingly moving and slowly losing grip on Hayate's neck.

- Hey! It hurts!

**-** This is a common room of our dojo. You passed out and were treated by a doctor from our village. – Hayate released him. – Because of that, you slept a lot. It's already night.

**- **I gotta go home! Grandpa must be worried!

**-** The Master has ordered the guards to stay alert in case you'd try to escape.

Tyson stared at him, frowning and once again angered, unconsciously dropping upon the ninja all the guilt of what was happening: the thefts, his wound, his imprisonment. His imagination flew way beyond and Tyson found himself in need of breathing deeply, before giving another shot on strangling Hayate. The blue haired boy fell sitting on the futon, lowering his head and looking at the floor as his hair covered his eyes.

- ...So? What do you intend to do with me?

- Don't worry, for you are not been seen as an enemy here. No one will mistreat you, you have my word. – The ninja walked to the window and opened it, feeling cold night breezes carrying on his long back hair. A sweet scent of mint filled the room, a courtesy from the trees outside. – There is a special reason for you to be confined here.

**-** Of course... You are afraid. Afraid that I might spread over the entiry city where the beyblade thieves are hidden. – Hypothesized, acid.

**-** There are more effective and swift ways to silence a spy. – A maleficent grin graced his face.

**-** So what? Shout it already, I can't bear mysteries.

- Just keep in mind that we have good reasons to keep you here. You will light them at the right time. – Hayate went to the door and opened it. – Feel free to walk around the dojo and cognize our village. Unlike in your stifling city, the nights here are beautiful.

**- **Hey pal, wait! – It was too late, Hayate had already left. – Ack! So rude! But...

He then slowly climbed the window-sill, resting his arms there as his eyes travelled to the landscape outside. A gorgeous sight immediately greeted him. Tyson discovered that his room was adjacent to the lake, whose surface glistened under the touch of moonlight on its water. Furthermore, the boy couldn't remember the last time he saw so many fireflies gathered in one place, filling his brown eyes with multiple brilliance. The sweet smell of mint lingered, calming down the boy without him realizing it.

- ...What kind of reason they could possibly have?... Who are these people?

...

**- **Alright, I can't wait any longer. – Rei pushed the floor with one hand, propelling himself up and closing his fists.

**- **Rei! – Mariah called him. The determined young man soon became the target of all gazes available in the room.

**-** What are you gonna do, Rei? – Max questioned, curiosity and concern sharing space in his expression.

- I'm going to look for Tyson. It's past ten, I'm sure something happened to him.

- Wait! It's dangerous outside! Don't you think it'll be better if we all together search for him tomorrow morning?

- Lee is right. If we leave at this time, it'll be problably us who will end up in trouble. – Rick added.

- Excuse me. – Sekiya appeared, coming from the upstairs. He stopped in front of the group, resting his hands behind his head. – I just finished cleaning up your bedrooms and arranged all your stuff in there. Mr. Granger said that you all should feel at home.

**-** Ah, thank you pal! – Max smiled.

Once again the doorbell rang and everyone jumped up in alert - a reaction that had become involuntary.

- This is it! It must be Tyson! – Kenny joined his both hands in front of his chest, smiling.

- I got this!

Sekiya took the initiative to run to the door, unlocking it and opening. Although the new visitor was not who they so much hoped for, everyone were amazed at the sight of the guy who was at the door. Carrying a quite exhausted aspect, and his clothes and hair still wet from the rain, he raised his face, staring at the others underneath the pointy strands of his hair - especially that little stranger who had come to receive him.

- Look! It's Kai! – Lee celebrated, satisfied with the new presence.

- _"Kai?"_

The name was kind of familiar. Sekiya obscured his facial expression, staring narrowly at the boy. He remembered him. He was that lad, that very one lad who, somehow, had managed to trick the Hyogikai legion and flee before having his beyblade caught.

...

_...last night..._

_"Surround them, Iruga! We shall not let any beyblade go amiss!"_

_The legion of shadows advanced through the main avenue of the neightborhood, following the trail of a group of young boys who were running desperately in order to save what they had of more important to them: their beyblades. Sekiya and Iruga were is charge of the squad, following the others and making their way over the rooftops. At certain point, the smallest one glimpsed a boy detaching himself from the group and going into the park._

_"You won't escape!"_

_A sadistic smile took shape in Sekiya's face, invisible behind the mask. He dove toward the park and soon saw the same boy crawling underneath one of the slides, looking for shelter there. Sekiya moved toward him, however, a sudden crash against his face not only stopped him, but also sent him flying violently. The ninja spun in the air, landing safely with one knee on the ground, feeling the smell and texture of the blood that was pouring from his nose. Enraged, he lifted his face, stabbing with his eyes the one who assaulted him._

_The two tone haired boy, after successfully landing a blow at the ninja's face - with a pipe stolen from one of the park's rides -, threw the "weapon" aside and ran toward the small slide where the kid hid himself . Sekiya roared loudly, blinded by rage and pain, his eyes crazed as those of a demon. Sharp claws emerged from his right glove as he tossed himself toward the boy - only to be counter-attacked again, this time by a swift kick that hit him in the stomach. Sekiya fell inert on the sand, stunned._

_"The twerp fainted! It's your chance to escape!" Kai warned the boy, before giving his back and running towards the exit._

_However, the scared kid didn't even move and Kai was forced to brake, watching him over his shoulder. The little one just remained there, crying livid and loudly, huddled in the shadows below the slide, hugging his knees tightly. The lad sighed impatiently and returned. He kneeled there, approaching his back to the boy._

_"Get on, boy! We don't have much time."_

_"...but..." He sobbed, seeing the stranger kneeling next to him, but still frightened._

_"Stop crying already and get on, before I change my mind!"_

_A second sob and the kid swallowed the tears – the excruciatingly audible part of it, at least. The fragile figure slowly crawled out of hiding and climbed onto the stranger's back, closing a hug around his neck. Kai held the boy's legs firmly and stood up, preparing to run._

_"Curse... you...!" Sekiya shook on the ground, trying to regain consciousness, rage slowly awakening him. Kai simply stepped over him, sinking his foot on his back, causing him to faint again._

_..._

Sekiya's eyes widened harshly and suddenly as the ninja remembered precisely that painted face and serious eyes which belonged to the same guy who had humiliated him in front of his prey. A petty civil! A mere beyblader, paltry and rebellious, have beaten him like no other Hyogikai ninja ever did! Sekiya clenched his free fist tightly, feeling wrath boiling his blood again.

- ...Hey. I got your call, Max. – Kai disrupted the abrupt silence, speaking with politeness and scorn at the same time. Actually, he hoped it would awaken the unkown little boy who was standing in front of the door, blocking his passage. The little one seemed to be dreaming high, carrying a crazed expression which Kai, oblivious to its meaning, found amusing.

- Kai! What happened? We thought you wouldn't come anymore. – Rei went to the door, receiving a silent nod from his friend. He rested one hand on Sekiya's sholder. – It's okay, Sekiya, he's a friend of ours. Kai, this is Sekiya, Mr. Granger's new assistant.

- I've been attacked by those thieves. – Kai explained, lowering his head and entering the house, neraly pushing Sekiya aside with his body, who he seemed to ignore.

Sekiya, who passed unrecognized thanks to the ninja suit he wore last night, just closed the door, silent, staring at Kai over his shoulder as if this simple action was enough to bleed him to death. But no one noticed this special glare.

- What?! Are you okay? Did they take Dranzer? – A relieved smile formed in Rei's face when Kai removed the blue beyblade from his pocket and showed it to him. – Nice!

**- **I'm a little envious, ya know. I wanted to be as clever as you, Kai. Of all players, only you managed to keep your beyblade safe... – Max sighed.

- It's not that simple. These rats are growing in number, and willing to any stupidity to take Dranzer away. – Kai closed his eyes, annoyed by both fatigue and memories. He had to wait a quite boring time inside the restaurant and then walk in circles until making sure he wouldn't be followed in his way to Granger's house.

- You are hurt! – Hilary noticed the small cut in his cheek and readily drove herself to the kitchen. – I'm gonna go see if Tyson's grandpa has something to patch up that bruise.

Kai just stared at her with a blank expression, as he didn't exactly have time to refuse. The group talked a little bit more before the fall of dawn invited them to sleep. Nobody had noticed Sekiya's sudden disappearance – it was very reasonable to think that the assistant had already gone home.

...

Embraced by dark rainy clouds, the full moon kept its brilliance on the sky, watching a silent sleeping metropolis. The lights in the big japanese house were turned off, probably all souls in there finally found their way to bed. Every edge around the house would became dark if it wasn't for the aid of the light poles. But these were not able to light the greatest enemy that, like a wolf, was lurking around that house, waiting for the right moment to attack. Thus, said moment has arrived.

Sekiya approached the back door. The ninja suit has returned to his body and the sharp claws, thirsty for vengeance, exposed in his right glove. An insane glare painting his crazed eyes. However, before his fingers touched the door, a familiar whisper reached his ears from behind him.

- Sekiya?

- Ling!

The boy turned around quickly, finding the ninja which simply appeared in the garden. She greeted him with a soft nod and a warm smile before bringing her finger to the front of her lips, asking for a little bit more discretion. Sekiya knew what her presence meant. It was rare for Ling to be dispatched to a mission outside the village, except... to fix another ninja's failure.

- I wasn't excepting to find you here. – She approached him, curiosity painted all over her peaceful face.

- I... have come to watch these brats from close, family and friends of that guy that the Master arrested in the village. – He lowered his head, fearing the answer even before asking. - ...What about you?

- I came for Dranzer.

Sekiya gasped. And then threw himself against the damsel, hugging tightly her legs. The girl frowned, surprised at that sudden reaction of the distressed little man. Sekiya rested his chin on her belly, looking at her face.

- Please! Let me try once more! I'll seize Dranzer, even if I have to kill the brat! I promise I'll make his corpse vanish and seem like he has returned to Russia, no one will ever find me!

- Just listen to what you are saying, Seki. You know so well that we are not supposed to harm civilians, let alone the innocent. – She rested a hand above his head, cherishing the spiky hair. She could feel his heart pumping heavily against her thighs. – Did he hurt your pride... that much?

- Please... – He clasped his eyes, shaking, clinging tighter at her.

- I'm sorry... – Ling slowly pulled him away and knelt in front of him, holding him by his shoulders. - Go back to the village and calm yourself down before your anger brings you trouble again. I will continue from here. Trust me.

Sekiya widened his eyes, feeling blazing hot tears in them. Defeated and powerless, once again. He grabbed the soft hands on his shoulders and pulled it away with certain bluntness. Sekiya gave his back to the ninja and started to walk away, in deep silence. Ling, who just watched the kid with pity, could see him turning around one last time.

- ...He's in the upper floor, alongside the other Bladebreakers.

The boy whispered with a so deadly and empty voice as the expression on his face. Ling felt an acid shiver, but remained in silence. She nodded only, grateful for the information. Then Sekiya disappeared.

The back door slowly opened then closed as the black feminine figure entered. Her midnight blue eyes swept around, examining the hallways and passages of that place. As a fair ninja, Ling had in mind do the work entrusted to her in the standard way: quickly, without a trace, without being noticed.

Like a ghost, she wandered through the dark corridors without pouring any noise. Following Sekiya's guindance, she headed straight for the stairs. The upper floor contained a small room and a single door – which led to the bedroom where the Bladebreakers were gathered, sleeping. The ninja entered it, silent. She hovered her eyes over the two tone haired boy lying asleep beside the blonde one, with both hands resting behind his head, one leg outstretched and the other one bent.

Ling approached his futon, kneeling beside him. Finding no trace of Dranzer inside his pockets, her small hand gently infiltrated the boy's shirt, sliding down her fingers through his chest and then his abdomen, analyzing, searching, but did not feel anything but the boy's skin.

**-** "_Dranzer..._"

Her fingers suddenly bumped into a solid piece, which promptly responded. The hidden beyblade had sparked and burned her fingertips, as if refusing to go. Ling's eyes widened, her glare fixed at Kai's face, fearing that it might have awakened him. He didn't react, so she sighed in relief. Her fingers embraced the beyblade, ignoring the pain caused by new burns, and pulled it off the boy's clothes as careful as someone who performs a surgery. However, in a split second, the boy suddenly grabbed her wrist tightly. Kai opened his eyes, turning quickly so that he could look that ninja, who was almost above him, in the eyes. The darkness, however, didn't allow him to see her face clearly.

- _"He... he spotted me!"_ - Ling startled and tried to pull back her arm, being detained by him. Then, she stiffened her body and paralyzed. – _"Dammit..."_

**- **Open up your ears and listen carefully, thief. - He tightened his fingers around her wrist. Ling swallowed a groan of pain and clenched her teeth, lowering her head as much as she could, having her hair to slide to the front of her face. Her main concern at that time was to difficult as much as possible for him to recognize her in the future. - No matter who they send, I won't allow Dranzer to be taken. You'd better return it.

They were at an impasse. And especially she needed to act quickly, because the boy's fierce grip on her wrist has paused the blood circulation and the blue beyblade was frying her fingers as she held it. All it took was a slight distraction from the boy and the ninja quickly yanked her arm from inside his hand, feeling something fall from her wrist in the process, but ignored it. Kai reacted, surprising her with a straight punch that Ling felt on her jaw unreservedly. Not enough to knock her out, however, and the boy was replied with a deep strike below his chest, which he couldn't identify whether coming from an elbow or a knee.

Anyway, Kai lost his breath for a few seconds, giving time for the ninja to leap back, dipping herself into the shadows.

- ...Wretched... bastard...! - Kai rose up as soon as he regained his breath, running to the switch and turning on the light, but she was no longer there. He ran to the window, which he found open, and checked out the street, that was also silent and deserted. Bothered by the light and the noises, the others began to awaken.

**- **Hey yo! Turn off that freaking light! – Daichi thundered, rolling aside with his face buried in his pillow.

**-** ...Kai, what happened? – Rei sat up on his futon, yawning and brushing his eyes as he watched his friend's both arms shaking in anger, holding firmly the window-sill.

- An intruder just entered the house, stole Dranzer and ran away! I'm going after her right now! - He replied outraged, ready to jump out the window, but Rei stood up fast and held him.

- Hey, relax Kai! This would happen sooner or later. At least they won't harass you anymore.

- Say it for yourselves! You are the only ones who'd let your beyblades be stolen just in front of your noses!

- Kai, less than that, okay? - Max sat on his futon, recently awakened and a little annoyed at his friend. – We all have been robbed and we do want our beyblades back. We are gonna start looking for them tomorrow. Now sit down and take it easy!

Kai growled and pulled himself away from Rei with a jolt. He turned his back to both of them and turned off the lights, returning to his futon, where he sat down with his head lowered.

- ... Do whatever you like. - He muttered, gazing at the window with the corners of his eyes. – Tomorrow morning I'm going to retrieve my Dranzer. Don't you even think about stopping me.

Rei and Max nodded in agreement. Max interrogated his fellow a little more while Rei left the room in order to check if everyone downstairs were fine. Nobody did even awake, so he quickly returned.

Both boys went back to sleep. Kai, however, remained sitting on his futon, accompanied by a furious twinkle in his eyes. When he unconsciously clenched his fists, the boy felt a solid object stuck in his palm. Kai opened his right hand and surprised himself. Trapped between his fingers, a beautiful bracelet of genuine rubies shined - the same bracelet that graced the thief's wrist and probably dropped from it when she pulled her arm from his grip. A shrewd smile appeared on his lips as he squeezed the jewel tightly inside his hand. A quite fine clue to start pursuing that thief.


End file.
